


Лабиринт Симмонса

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимми — настоящий профессионал, даже если дело касается работы в канализационном люке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт Симмонса

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Лабиринт Симмонса"

Судьба не особенно благоволила Джимми Симмонсу. При знакомстве с ним люди прежде всего обращали внимание на его улыбку и курносый веснушчатый нос, а уж потом замечали, что у пацана вообще-то протез вместо руки (ну тот, из дешевых, который не двигался, а просто создавал видимость конечности, чтобы не пугать граждан). Да и пахло от мальчика не очень. 

Все потому, что профессия вынуждала Джимми проводить большую часть времени в канализации. Он, по правде, был этим воодушевлен: раньше Джимми пропадал под землей дни напролет, исследуя лабиринты из чистого интереса, а теперь за его знания и смекалку платило городское самоуправление. Пацан начал латать выводные трубы, и тетушки, проживающие под его скромным углом, даже перестали звать Джимми вонючим бесом (теперь именовали просто вонючкой – запах-то никуда не делся). В задачи Джимми входил ежедневный осмотр коммуникаций и единственной ветки метро, которая соединяла старую часть города с еще более старой. 

Утром Джимми перекусил сэндвичем с вяленым лососем, выпил жасминового чая - подарок Мадлен, слепой артистки цирка, имевшего гастроли в мае сего года. Мадлен назвала его запах «благородной затхлостью», что льстило старине Джимми, хоть со значением слова «затхлость» он и не был особенно знаком. Джимми надел рабочий жилет, сбегал расписаться в ведомости («риск осознаю, от претензий отказываюсь») и занялся люком неподалеку от конторы. Он сноровисто опустил трос и проверил крепления. 

– О, вонючка, – пропела одна из тетушек. За собой она везла тряпичную сумку на колесиках. Сумка с товаром основательно проехалось по пальцам Джимми, выскользнувших из рукава. – Прости, дорогуша. Сию минуточку уберу. 

– Чего извиняться, рука-то пластиковая, – отозвался Джимми. Выставил посреди улицы оградительный конус и спрыгнул в люк. 

– Лучшего времени выбрать не мог? – донесся сверху еще один голос, но Джимми был уже слишком далеко, чтобы ответить на дилетантское замечание: время инспекции всегда назначала контора.

В канализации было приятно, сыровато, ни одной крыски поблизости. Джимми вытащил из жилета пейджер и прочел сообщение: «Проверь подкоп, Джеймс». Он не видел ни единой настоящей крысы со здоровенными когтями около шести недель. Штатной битой вряд ли можно было разделаться с переростком один на один, но в этот раз спуск обещал быть безопасным. К тому же, бегал Джимми превосходно. Даже его пластиковая рука была не доказательством крысиного беспредела (одну отхряпали, еще хотим), а армейским жетоном и символом сопротивления (отхряпали, а я все равно жив и прогуливаюсь у вас под гнездом за три с половиной бакса в час). 

Джимми «Гроза крыс» Симмонс включил налобный фонарь и пошлепал вглубь ветки Шесть, куда попадали отходы кафе с главной улицы. В соседнем ответвлении раздалось деликатное, ненавязчивое шебуршение. Все как всегда: живи, но дай пожить другим. Джимми не был против. Он перемахнул через ограждение и подметил трубу с пробоиной. Хороший металл с защитой от коррозии попадался редко, все больше ржавая, переплавленная несчетное число раз дешевка. Тут хоть замазывай термопастой, хоть нет, эффект один и довольно предсказуемый. 

– Давай-ка тебя подлатаем, – просипел Джимми и кинул в рот черный комок пасты. Хорошенько прожевал и влепил его кулаком аккурат на место пробоины. Получилось добротно и на совесть, ну точно профессиональный почерк Джимми Симмонса!

Из ответвления опять послышались сдавленные звуки, на этот раз ближе и как будто страшнее. Но Джимми было не до испуга: если это кто-то из внешних, действовать следовало быстро.

– Ты человек? – крикнул Джимми, размахивая битой, как топором. – Если так - уходи, откуда пришел, я тебя не трону. Если переросток, то готовься, вам объявили новую зачистку. 

– А если ни то ни другое? – спросили из лабиринта. 

Среди стука капель кто-то с треском пережевывал крысиные косточки.

– Я тут с каждой рожей знаком, – дипломатично заметил Джимми. – Выходи, парень, нечего зря трепаться, у меня дел невпроворот.

– Совпадение, – обрадовался голос. – Я здесь тоже по работе.

Несколько секунд Джимми наслаждался мыслью, что обнаружил двинутого нарушителя и на этом дело исчерпано. Но тьма ветки Шесть пришла в движение, в проход выдвинулось чудище на три головы выше долговязого Джимми и заслонило собой свет налобного фонаря. Симмонс заорал. Хотел было размахнуться битой, да куда там: монстр казался вездесущ. 

Синекожий октопус сохранял позицию, а щупальца его ног двигались волнами-восьмерками, отдаляясь и приближаясь. Хотя движения были преувеличенно плавными, слишком много было в кожистых отростках силы и напряжения, чтобы Джимми не прошиб озноб. 

– Убирайтесь, – прошептал Джимми, собрав волю в кулак. – Даже если вы из бродячего цирка, прошу вас, убирайтесь, пока не поздно. Мало вам было химического оружия? Мало закрытых границ, да?

– Всегда интересовало, как живется в городах бункерного типа, – хохотнуло чудовище, размахивая флуоресцентными щупальцами у щек Симмонса. – Детский страх, о, он покоряет. Скажи, где ты потерял свою руку?

– Крысы, – бросил Джимми, отступая назад.

– Ерунда, – не согласился октопус. – Крысы интересуются только мясом младенцев. 

– Полегче, мистер. Мне насчет вас рассказывали. Ошалели от химоружия, вот и ходите по открытым бункерам, вынюхиваете про нас все. А вас ни люди, ни переростки не принимают. Больно уж вы другие.

– Если б другие, – вздохнул октопус и представился: – Роджер. Я охочусь на крысиного короля. Думаю, что городу будет на руку убийство главного переростка, поэтому предлагаю помочь друг другу.

Джимми замялся,изучая лицо Роджера, какое-то натурально человеческое, с естественной мимикой и узкими глазами.

– Роджер, мне жаль, что вы решились ползти к нам по дерьму из-за такого пустяка. Крысиным королем детей на ярмарках пугают.

– А Мадлен говорила, что ты с головой, – с сожалением проговорил октопус, заматываясь в липкое тряпье. 

– Мадлен? – опешил Джимми. – Так это она рассказала вам про короля?

– Все просто. Нам нужен король, живой или мертвый, – кольца щупалец у Роджера пошли серыми пятнами, которые сгущались до тех пор, пока не превратились в венозно-фиолетовые. – Нам нужен этот переросток для решения некоторых генетических проблем. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Октопус потянулся пальцем руки к повязке на лице Джимми, сдвинул ее в сторону и удовлетворенно кивнул: на месте глаза у долговязого Симмонса тянулся плоский шрам. В ответ по телу Джимми разошлось испугавшее даже его самого тепло.

– Я… Во всяком случае, могу показать вам крысиное гнездо, только идти туда опасно.

– Ничуть не опаснее, чем оставаться здесь. В обмен предлагаю приятный бонус.

– Это какой?

– Новую руку, Джимми. А если ничего не найдем, то хотя бы глаз. Так сказала Мадлен.

– Хорошо, – решился Джимми и еще раз испытующе вгляделся в Роджера. – Если не шутите, гнездо на ветке Пять. Быстрым ходом будем минут через сорок.

Роджер просиял.

Ветка Пять не зря звалась проклятой и содержалась в плохом состоянии: мастера боялись находиться там больше положенного, а то и вовсе выдумывали причины, почему из недели в неделю не проводится плановый осмотр. Когда-то давно здесь пролегала линия метро, но под завесой химикатов необходимость в дальних поездках отпала. Мегаполис стал похож на город-призрак, и жизнь над большинством станций угасла. По крайней мере, такова была официальная версия. Откуда брались монстры вроде Роджера, самоуправление не уточняло.

Джимми помнил, как сменщик обнаружил труп близ Пятой пару лет назад. Пацана вытащили на поверхность, провели вскрытие, но ничего необычного не нашли. Разумеется, за исключением того, что вместо ног у мальчишки был гигантский хвост рептилии. «Крысы змей не любят», – высказалась тогда одна из тетушек. – «Да и люди тоже, чего юлить». А сменщик признался: пацан бился насмерть. Старик успел хорошенько рассмотреть тело перед тем, как сбыть на руки людям из самоуправления: «Молодчина. Только, вишь, мелкий еще, не сдюжил. Ты сам держи ухо востро, Джеймс. И проверь подкоп». 

Плотнее сжав кулак на бите, Джимми оглянулся на Роджера. Тот бесшумно плыл по смеси гравия и тухлой воды, в полутьме сияли ряды его пуговиц-присосок. По правде, монстр Джимми не пугал - скорее настораживал. В монстровых повадках угадывалось внутреннее достоинство, других слов Симмонс подобрать не мог. Полностью доверять октопусу было, ясное дело, нельзя, зато со спины такой не нападет и руку отгрызть не посмеет. 

– Чую крыс, – шепнул Роджер. 

Сразу видно: новичок в проникновении на территорию переростков. Джимми неодобрительно покачал головой. Сам он запаха не улавливал, но это было совершенно необязательно.

– Они повсюду от депо до конца путей. Мы, можно сказать, у них в гостях. Пользуемся Первой веткой и премного благодарны. По возможности оставляем их в живых, не травим. Например, мне, как мастеру, из средств защиты полагается только бита. 

Фигура Роджера выпрямлялась по мере того, как проход расширялся, превращаясь в сеть просторных выскобленных гротов. Джимми инстинктивно поежился. Больше места – больше возможностей для хитрых маневров переростков. 

– Когда-нибудь выходил с кем-то из них один на один?

– Недавно, – скрепя сердце, признался Джимми. – Сразу прикинул, что не потяну в одиночку. Пришлось уходить, а потом час петлять по перегонам – запах путать.

Щупальца Роджера задвигались интенсивнее. Камень пошел скользкий, мшистый, по такому скатывались что подошвы сапог, что октопусовы присоски. На стенах играла прохладная бирюза, накрывала спутников мрачной вуалью теней. 

– Не бойся, – сказал Роджер, равняясь с Джимми, – в случае чего, я тебя подстрахую. 

Симмонсу льстивые речи пришлись не по вкусу. Он сжал крапчатые губы и натянул каску на самый лоб.

– Поосторожнее со словами, мистер. Я давно за людьми замечаю: чем больше обещают, тем меньше дают. А мы почти пришли. 

Джимми встал посреди пустого грота, одного из самых скромных, и развел руки в стороны. Искусственная конечность, тщательно обмотанная ремнем, уперлась в суглинок и мелкие камешки.

Роджер нахмурился.

– Не понимаю. Разве Пятый путь не должен быть более… протяженным?

– Но это он и есть, Пятый, – усмехнулся Джимми. – Только его порядком завалило, давно еще, прямо после бомбы. Разбирать завалы было некогда, да и не за чем. Район бедный, кому нужен пепел, если даже трупов, ну, тел нормальных не осталось? Не к чему пробиваться, вот завал и оставили. Вроде как естественная преграда от вредных взвесей. 

– У тебя кто-то здесь был, – догадался Роджер. – Родители, опекун?

– Может, так, а может, и нет, но теперь на Пятой только крысы, – без выражения ответил Симмонс и достал из рюкзака, делавшего его похожим на горбуна, компас со здоровой трещиной. – Сэр, пожалуйте в подкоп, будь он неладен.

Джимми терпеть не мог подкоп и все, что за ним крылось. Даже не из-за рассказов тетушек, нет: Пятой был до того узок, что пластиковый протез так и норовил соскочить, цепляясь за стены. Отравленный щебень впивался в голые колени, чтобы пить соки из Симмонса, по живому резать вдоль старых шрамов. Не появись вовремя чужак, Джимми бы вновь отказался от инспекции, как и любой сменщик на его месте. Но чужак – это угроза, а угрозу надо держать перед глазами и точно понимать, какова она и на что способна. Город не обрадуется новым трупам монстров на поверхности. 

– Ты первый, – твердо сказал Джимми, указывая на узкий лаз у стены грота, заваленный невесть откуда взявшимся дерном и комьями земли.

– Идет.

Роджер разгромил маскировку лаза с азартом пса, учуявшего лису. В полутьме Джимми видел лишь его волнующиеся под лиловой кожей мускулы. Они бугрились там и сям, будто кто-то невидимый стягивал их вдоль спины, и те, змеями-лентами, повиновались чужой воле. Нельзя было представить, что мощный огромный октопус сможет пробраться сквозь дыру, в которую едва пролезал Джимми. Но Роджер с хрустом размял шею, расслабился, и через минуту твердые как дерево мышцы разошлись бескостным желе. Гибкое тело Роджера распласталось на кусках дерна и, работая щупальцами, протолкнуло себя на другую сторону.

Джимми вздохнул и медленно пополз следом. Присоски октопуса ухватили его за бока и помогли благополучно обойти острые края лаза. 

– Вот теперь верю, что мы вышли на Пятую, – эхо голоса Роджера прошлось по гигантскому подземному плато, спускавшемуся все ниже, насколько хватало глаз. 

Капли серой жидкости облизывали потолок, расшибались о камень и с шипением изжаривались. Вдоль гранита ползли тропки, наполненные такой же жидкостью, но заметно более густой. Запах стоял прелый и чадящий.

Симмонс не мешкая напялил противогаз, закрывший половину лица, прищелкнул большими квадратными очками, чтобы спасти слизистую.

– Смешной, – одобрил Роджер.

Джимми молча протянул Роджеру бумажную запаску. В ответ октопус рассмеялся:

– Разве ты еще не понял? Я – продукт войны, защита мне ни к чему. На любых развалинах чувствую себя как дома.

Он сжал плечо Симмонса, вспотевшее от обманчивой жары, и широко улыбнулся, обнажая ряд красивых острых зубов. 

– Я не знаю, кто ты, Роджер, – ответил Джимми. – Да и не хочу знать. Пойдем, покажу твоего короля.

Продвигаясь вдоль утрамбованной дорожки, Симмонс успевал подмечать то, что чуть позже занесет в отчет для конторы: состояние потолка, силу испарений, количество крысиных трупиков, намечающиеся локальные обвалы. К счастью, состояние Пятой оказалось удовлетворительным. Кожу обжигало едва-едва, следовательно, остаточная газовая атака метро в ближайшее время точно не грозит. Джимми как никто цеплялся за зыбкую стабильность, за мысль, что канализация протянет еще немного и подземка тоже. Трубы выдержат, никого не окатит кипятком, вырвавшимся из люка посреди улицы. Джимми чувствовал в этом и часть своей заслуги, свое настоящее призвание. 

Пятый путь в ответ вел себя на удивление смирно, чего попросту не могло быть. Симмонс энергично мотал головой из стороны в сторону, выхватывая светом налобного фонаря тропку вдоль трещин плато. Старый сменщик любил повторять, что плато готово крякнуться в любую минуту, но только заступая на крысиную вотчину и ощущая под подошвами вибрацию, можно было по-настоящему проникнуться его словами. Царство под подкопом разваливалось на куски.

Пятая с высоты полета летучей мыши выглядела бы переплетением каменных полос среди неустойчивых островков земли. Джимми переступал по ним с величайшей осторожностью, пока наконец не перепрыгнул на очередную каменную плиту. Почувствовав себя свободнее, Симмонс сделал пару полароидных снимков для отчета.

– А здесь много интересного, – октопус вдыхал смрад плато, как винный сомелье – крепленое двадцатилетнее. 

Джимми поддел кроссовком дохлую крысу и отбросил ее в сторону.

– Тут смерть, Роджер. Загибается все, помирает. Завалили бы ход к чертовой матери, и нет хлопот.

– Власть в здравом уме не обрубит себе пути отступления, – не согласился Роджер.

– О чем ты?

– Города не вечны. Когда-нибудь вам придется уходить с насиженного места. 

– Предлагаешь путешествовать в труппе бродячего цирка? Так мы ведь не все уроды.

Роджер снова неожиданно улыбнулся. 

– Никакой ты не урод, Джимми. 

Под сводом потолка зашептало эхо. Джимми с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь противогаз и отер стекла очков.

– Надо спешить. Без шуток: если облажаемся – живыми из подкопа не выйдем.

Симмонс сверился с компасом и двинул в ближайшее разветвление на каменной полосе. Долго петлял зигзагами, то поворачивая под откос, то карабкаясь по земляным насыпям, а потом вдруг вывел в шайбу укромного зала. 

– Приехали, – прокряхтел Симмонс и стряхнул налипший на плечи мусор.

Выставил вперед биту, но у входа в зал нашла приют лишь пара трупов переростков размером с Джимми-пару-лет-назад, когда он еще не начал прибавлять в росте.

– На охранников не похожи, – оценил Симмонс и спрятал компас в отделение рюкзака.

– Еще бы. Конечности развиты так себе, да и челюсти совершенно непримечательные. Такими младенцев не погрызешь.

– Откуда тебе знать? – напрягся Джимми. 

– Оттуда же, откуда известно, что в канализации обитает крысиный король. 

– Говорю тебе… 

Глаза Роджера зажглись нетерпением и мальчишеским возбуждением. Он приблизился к валуну, стоящему в центре залы, и обрушился на него со смертельным захватом. Грани затрещали под удушающим объятием, посыпались осколками.

– Постой, это всего лишь надгробие, – опомнился Джимми. – Администрация не трогает Пятую и ее обитателей, таков уговор. По правде, – он замялся, – по правде, валун можно просто сдвинуть.

Стало быть, король и правда не просто герой городских легенд, если ради него готовы свернуть горы. В буквальном смысле.

– Не пойму, что в нем особенного, – пробормотал сбитый с толку Джимми. 

Роджер оттолкнул надгробие в сторону и запустил пальцы во влажную кислотную землю.

– Я бы тебе рассказал, ей-богу. Было бы только время.

Руки октопуса продолжали изучать клочок земли, а глаз притихшего Джимми мог только беспорядочно скользить по фигуре осьминога. Вот лиловые щупальца нетерпеливо бьют по камню, взметая пыль, присоски пылают электрическим блеском, а сам Роджер болезненно зациклен на ощущениях пальцев: как они мнут мягкие комки, пытаясь добраться до тела крысиного повелителя, про которого он столько слышал.

Что Мадлен посулила ему, зачем Роджер рисковал жизнью, пробираясь в подземелье? Запирая самого себя в матрешках службы безопасности штата, города и, наконец, отдельно взятых метропутей?

В животе Джимми что-то неприятно екнуло и облизало нутро страхом и ожиданием беды. Мальчик не привык играть в кошки-мышки с дурными предчувствиями. И, если чужак с осьминожьми конечностями, кажется, готов был идти до конца, то Джимми Симмонс всего лишь хотел сохранить свою жизнь и канализацию в относительной целости.

– Можешь не верить, – прошептал Джимми. – Но нам нужно уходить. Прямо сейчас, Роджер.

– О чем ты? – октопус не мог оторваться от захоронения. Прислушивался к его тишине, будто к музыкальной шкатулке.

– Ты меня прикрываешь. Так вот, я тебя тоже, – Джимми спустился с шепота на угрожающее шипение. – Бежим.

Тишина вокруг слилась с молчанием могилы, давя на барабанные перепонки. Такого рода угрозы от Пятой нельзя было пропустить незамеченными. Местные не хотели их здесь видеть и ясно давали это понять, сначала запустив их в ловушку, а теперь дурманя Роджера заразой из почвы. Зря он хвалился своей неуязвимостью: переростки, носящие на телах сотню-другую проказ, подготовили для него что-то особенное. 

– Почти добрался, – отмахнулся Роджер, – погоди. 

Чужак, возбужденный близостью к цели, соскреб последний слой суглинка и завыл от отчаяния. Под камнем покоился венец из сросшихся хвостами переростков, впрочем совсем крошечных. Они застыли в тех позах, что умерли: с раззявленными пастями, испуганные и иссушенные голодом. Роджер смотрел на братскую могилу черных крыс, и от Джимми не скрылось выражение разочарования, которое посещало его всякий раз, когда жизнь, вроде бы идущая на поправку, преподносила очередной сюрприз.

– Ну я же говорил, – раздельно произнес Джимми и прислонился к стене.

По граниту шла ощутимая дрожь, и мальчик инстинктивно принялся баюкать искусственную руку. 

– Крысиный король – это сказочка для детей. На самом деле, все выглядело так: сотня переростков собралась в гнезде аккурат после бомбежки, смерзлась во сне хвостами, да так и померла. Померла - как тысячи людей на поверхности. Только вам, чужакам, видно, не понять.

– Отчего же? – повысил тон Роджер, и мальчик впервые увидел в нем не чудаковатого монстра, а машину для убийств, способную порешить восемь Джимми Симмонсов одновременно – по количеству мощных, гибких щупалец. – Считаешь, я мог вернуться в город из любопытства?

– Тише. Они нас слышат.

– Пусть, – взбесился Роджер. 

Поднялся на напряженных конечностях, вытянулся в струну. 

– Мне нужен король, и я его получу! Думали подкинуть трупы-обманки, а, армия ловкачей? Кр-рысы.

Мальчик отчетливо понял, что если на кого и будет записана сегодняшняя вылазка, то только на него, на Симмонса. А расплачиваться по счету будет весь город. Как давно не регистрировались атаки переростков на линию метро? Месяц, два? Что ж, мирным денькам опять пришел конец.

– Зря я тебя вывел, – схватился за голову Джимми. – Зачем было тревожить захоронение? 

– Нам нужен образец ткани, – мрачно произнес Роджер и полез обратно на земляной курган. – Очень. Переростки не зря считаются отдельным видом. У них много защитных механизмов, которых нет ни у вас, ни у нас.

– Мадлен переоценила силу своей веры в лучшее, – Джимми взбирался следом, не забывая держать биту наизготовку. – У нее ведь и Луна размером с ноготь большого пальца. Зато чайные смеси делает просто замечательные.

На мгновение Роджер приостановил резкие, обиженные движения и воззрился на Джимми немигающим взглядом.

– Мадлен не ошибается, – произнес он изменившимся голосом. 

Роджер и Джимми вышли к плато, которое окончательно стряхнуло с себя безмятежную сонливость. Отовсюду слышалась крысиная возня, перерастающая в какофонию из каменного треска и щелчков точеных резцов. 

– Если бы крысиный король и вправду существовал, – сказал Джимми, принимая тяжелый взгляд гиганта-октопуса, – он бы сейчас к нам вышел. Ты вроде как осквернил захоронение переростков. Прямая пощечина королю.

– Ага, если бы он и вправду существовал, – безмятежно откликнулся Роджер. – Так что я решил проверить.

Джимми не поверил своим ушам.

– О чем ты? – он схватился за край тряпья Роджера и потянул за собой, к черной дыре в окончании ленты, означавшей выход из подкопа. - пропускной билет из Пятой. – Быстрее, Роджер, переростки от нас мокрого места не оставят.

Октопус нервно рассмеялся. В полутьме блеснули его влажные глаза с полосой зрачка посередине. 

– Иди один. Я остаюсь. Я дал слово.

Первая волна переростков показалась на противоположной стороне плато. Вот они принялись сметливо перепрыгивать неустойчивые островки земли, считывая настроение Пятой до дюйма. Пара островов жарко щелкнула и провалилась. Через пару секунд до слуха дошел звук их столкновения с твердыми породами. Джимми ни разу не заглядывал настолько далеко вниз, предпочитая смотреть только вперед, редко – на стрелку компаса.

Теперь его скручивало от подступающей к горлу рвоты. Он явственно представил, как Роджера излавливают и свежуют прямо посреди плато. Как трещат по швам восемь его мощных щупалец и в какой-то момент насовсем погасает подкожное сверкание. 

– Думаешь, мне будет спокойней на поверхности, когда на путях армия разгневанных переростков?

Их действительно оказалось целое море. Группками по пятеро-шестеро они рвались к сияющему во тьме пятну – Роджеру, и не осталось в их глазах ничего от существ, которых Джимми наблюдал последние десять лет. Было ли дело в потревоженном захоронении, или необыкновенное тело Роджера представлялось им лакомым куском, но морды переростков озарились общим первобытным голодом. 

– Обещаю, на этот раз проблем у города не будет. Но за то, что произойдет потом, отвечать не берусь. Будь готов, Джимми! 

– Неужели крысиный король был так важен? – в отчаянии завопил Симмонс. Страх за другое разумное существо, идущее на верную смерть, причиняло ему почти физическую боль.

– Да! – прокричал в ответ Роджер, сметая с дороги самых проворных переростков. – Ты тоже важен. Уходи, Джеймс. Мы вернемся за тобой, когда настанет время.

Насколько скрупулезен был Джимми Симмонс в работе, настолько же беззащитен оказывался в реальной жизни. А реальность была такова, что чужак-Роджер, кажется, боролся изо всех сил. Джимми до конца не понимал, зачем идти вслед за детской сказкой на такой риск, но чувствовал, что Роджер все делает правильно.

Поудобнее перехватив биту, Джимми нанес свой первый серьезный удар. Переросток шесть футов в высоту шел прямо на него в обход октопуса. Подобрался короткими перебежками, по-умному, и прыгнул, хорошо рассчитав приземление. Джимми по наитию упал на живот, переростка перемахнуть через себя, а потом, изловчившись, ударил битой аккурат в морду, лишая за раз зрения и обоняния.

– Теперь мы с тобой на равных.

Джимми похлопал себя по повязке на глазу, а потом сделал новый выпад, после которого переросток уже не поднялся. Выпад пришелся на шейные позвонки, отчего зверь потерял контроль над конечностями и застыл без движения. Неподалеку переростков расшвыривал Роджер. Каждый из них был на две головы выше Симмонса, но едва ли доставал до плеча октопуса. 

– Если я уйду, что будет с городом? 

Джимми прыгнул на спину Роджера, каким-то чудом уцепился за его скользкую, надутую от напряжения шею и принялся отпихивать переростков ногами. 

– На поверхности вот-вот появится новый вирус, это дело нескольких месяцев, – Роджер перехватил у Джимми биту и начал отправлять в нокаут тех, кто пробрался сквозь защиту щупалец. 

Таких было немного. Симмонс хорошо видел, как от резкого удушения закатываются белки глаз подземного народа. Похрустывали кости, в точности повторяя звук, с которым Роджер возник перед Джимми. – Люди с количество вредных мутаций, как у твоего поколения, Джеймс, обречены. 

– Это не причина, – начал было Симмонс. – Мы стараемся…

– Стараетесь, – прорычал Роджер, и его кожа на несколько секунд вспыхнула болью-лазурью: открытый левый бок атаковали зубы, сдобренные отравой Пятого пути. – Только нужных людей в городе давно нет. Ведь что такое самоуправление, Джимми? В нынешней ситуации – сброд прощелыг и параноиков.

Щеки Симмонса вспыхнули злым румянцем.

– Значит, и я такой же.

– Не глупи, – одернул его Роджер и вдруг замер. 

Через пару секунд Джимми разобрал раскатистый, низкий звук, доносящийся словно с того света. Ничего еще не произошло, а переростки как по щелчку прекратили атаковать гиганта-октопуса и освободили перед ним место, почтительно преклоняя головы.

– Собственной персоной, – с удовольствием протянул октопус и аккуратно снял с плеч застывшего Джимми. 

Поправил ему каску, подобрал валяющуюся неподалеку служебную биту. 

– А ты говорил, что сказки. Главное, инстинктам доверять.

Сердце Джимми затопил бескрайний, какой-то религиозный ужас. 

– Что, например, сейчас говорят твои инстинкты? – Роджер стер со щек Джимми грязные полосы слез, пролившиеся через очки.

– Если я не убегу, то умру, – одними губами ответил Джимми.

– Умница, – кивнул Роджер. – А теперь беги так, как можешь только ты, Джеймс.

И Джимми побежал, не видя ничего перед собой. Каким-то шестым чувством он ощущал, что за его спиной Роджер довольно разминает шею, готовясь к главной схватке. Легкие слиплись комком бумаги, воздух перестал поступать в организм, и он начал дышать кожей, глазом и ободранными коленками, мельтешащими в джинсах-трубах. Джимми стал бегом и лабиринтом, преграды которого обходил бездумно и быстро, словно был его изобретателем и строителем. Проскальзывал сквозь проломы в стенах, на ходу вычислял кратчайший выход с Пятого пути. Работники не зря звали путь проклятым. Еще бы, на Пятом из гнезда правил сам крысиный король! 

Джимми ухватился за трос под дрожащей раной люка и что есть силы начал взбираться наверх, к свету. Очки застилал пар и пот, Джимми почти ничего не видел и не ощущал. Он вывалился наверх и залился долгим неутолимым воем. Так могут скорбеть только дети, звери и умалишенные.

***

Джимми Симмонс разлепил глаза, вырвавшись из заколдованного лабиринта в реальность. А реальность была такова, что лежал Джимми на вафельных простынях и всюду утиной походкой сновали одинаковые женщины в передниках с крестом, а пахло тут поплоше, чем на Пятой. Смрадом как есть – хлоркой, корвалолом, хворью.

– Симмонс?.. – с удивлением поздоровался с ним старик в белой шапке.

Джимми сначала почудилось, что джинн, уж больно длинная борода, а потом по рукам понял – хирург.

– Я, – меланхолично откликнулся Джимми и втянул слюну, готовую сорваться с распухшей веснусчатой губы и растечься во всю щеку.

– Это хорошо, что наконец-то вы. Очень даже замечательно, – одобрил хирург и углубился в заполнение Симмонсовой карточки.

Наконец-то до Джимми дошло: зрячих глаз у него теперь в два раза больше, чем обычно. Правый смотрел превосходно, чисто. Джимми зажмурил левый, а картинка почти не изменилась. Хирург вместе с медсестрой мерил мальчику пульс и слушал легкие. Говорил, мол, Симмонс теперь окончательно отмыт и идет на поправку. 

А Джимми знал, что октопус Роджер все-таки не подвел. Обещал за помощь новый глаз – и подарил. Потому что это - лабиринт Симмонса. Потому что это - его Роджер.


End file.
